


A Partnership (Not Yet Untied)

by stephantom



Category: Il buono il brutto il cattivo | The Good The Bad and The Ugly (1966)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephantom/pseuds/stephantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuco just wants Blondie to untie him and give him the money. Blondie has other ideas. </p><p>Set during their initial partnership. Tuco POV. (Just... stupid smut, really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Partnership (Not Yet Untied)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2016 Porn Battle Prompt Stack](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/).

Tuco kicked his legs out in front of him, sending up a little cloud of dust. The morning had involved another successful shoot-the-noose stunt with Blondie, and an hour or so of riding before they'd come to a stretch of great big rocks to hide out in for a while. The sheriff had had Tuco's hands tied behind his back, which struck Tuco as overkill, and Blondie, that son of a bitch, had been content to leave him that way all this time. Tuco stretched his fingers restlessly. His nose itched, and he wanted his money.

“Hey, Blondie! Get over here and cut me loose already!”

There was no response.

Tuco twisted around where he sat and spotted Blondie some yards away, pouring a bucket of water for his horse.

“Hey, forget the horse! He can have his drink after you get me out of these ropes! What, are you gonna brush him down and clean the tack first too? Come on!”

Blondie threw him an unconcerned glance, before standing, slowly, and giving the horse a few pats. His lips were moving, but Tuco couldn't make out any words; presumably he was talking to the horse. 

Tuco ground his teeth, fighting the urge to keep shouting. Blondie was trying to rile him up, he knew it. The smug bastard liked to make him squirm, just because he could. Knowing that didn't help. In fact, it just made being patient—already not one of Tuco's strengths—more difficult.

“Finally!” he cried as Blondie approached. “What's wrong with you, huh?” He started to stand. Blondie took him by the shoulders and hauled him the rest of the way up. Tuco glared and turned away, presenting his bound wrists. “You think it's funny to make me wait? I'll tell you what,” he said, darkly. “You keep it up long enough, you won't think it's very funny anymore!”

Blondie still hadn't made a move to untie him. With a twinge of anxiety, Tuco turned back around.

“Your share,” said Blondie, holding up a wad of folded bills. He counted them out, one by one.

“Fifteen hundred,” Tuco echoed. “That's half.”

“That's right. That's the agreement.”

“Not exactly an agreement if only one person agrees,” Tuco couldn't help grumbling. “But fine. Good enough.” One of these days, he'd get what Blondie owed him. For now, he thought maybe he'd better not push it too much.

Blondie let it go without comment. He folded the bills up again, and tucked them into a pocket in Tuco's vest, looking away as he did, off somewhere in the distance. “I was thinkin’,” he said. His hand drifted to the noose trailing down Tuco's front, fingers closing around it lightly, before dropping back to his side. “Suppose I return your... favor.”

Tuco scrunched up his face. “Favor?”

“Yeah.” Blondie nodded placidly, his face still turned away. “The other night.”

Tuco's stomach did a little flip. He'd fully expected Blondie to never bring up _the other night_ ever. At least, not in words. Not sober.

“What, right now?” asked Tuco, alarmed.

Blondie looked back at him. Nodded.

Tuco gaped a little.

Not that the idea was unwelcome, exactly. In fact, he was already a little hard from the suggestion. Tuco was always ready to have good time, on principal, really, and Blondie—well, there was no denying that Blondie was an uncommonly beautiful man. It wasn't just the shape of his face, either, or the lean rangy body, although those were very pleasant to look at. But there was something about the way the man held himself, the lazy kind of grace he had. Something, too, about how he always kept so tight-lipped and inscrutable. And something about his being quicker and better with a gun than anyone Tuco had ever seen—aside from himself.

Still. He looked down at himself, at the rope wrapped a few times around his middle, the noose still dangling from his neck, and grinned goofily. “Yeah, why not?” He laughed. “Very good!” Was Blondie being serious? “Seems like a funny way to do things,” he added skeptically, nodding over his shoulder at his restrained arms. “But I guess, if that's what gets you going, Blondie…”

“Not me, Tuco,” said Blondie, placing both hands on Tuco's shoulders and walking him backwards a few steps. “You.” 

Tuco's back bumped against a wall of rock. It felt cool and dry against his hands. Solid. He spread his fingers out against it, trying to ground himself. “Me?” He laughed, a little helplessly. “I don't know what gave you that impression. I don't—”

The words died on his tongue as Blondie found and gripped Tuco's rapidly growing erection through his pants.

Tuco swallowed hard. “Ah,” he said. He took a breath. “Sure, Blondie. We do it your way, eh?”

Blondie squeezed harder, and a stupid, desperate sound found its way out of Tuco's mouth.

“Bastard,” Tuco hissed. Blondie smiled, a real smile with teeth and everything, and Tuco wanted to punch him right in his pretty mouth.

Or kiss him, maybe. Bite him.

What was a man supposed to do with a bastard like this?

Blondie's hands were at Tuco's waist, unfastening his belt, his fly. Tuco tried to think of something clever or biting to say, but then Blondie was easing his cock out of his pants and stroking him, and all he said was, _“Yeah.”_

The other time was nothing like this. Tuco had crawled over to Blondie's bedroll late at night, head buzzing with booze, pockets full of big bills for the first time in ages. Everything had been hazy and easy. And Blondie had barely done a thing.

Now they were out in broad daylight, Tuco with his arms pinned behind him, and Blondie standing so close, watching him. There was no pretending this time that this was just a warm, friendly body in the dark: this was Blondie. His rescuer and captor. His partner. One of Blondie's hands came up to rest on Tuco's shoulder, pressing him back a little, and a few wispy strands of hair fell over his forehead, shining like gold in the sunlight. His mouth turned up at the corners a little, almost but not quite a smile; blue-green eyes narrowed with concentration, or amusement, or victory. Who could tell, with Blondie?

Tuco didn't want to look away, but Blondie's stare was a hard one to hold. His gaze shifted nervously from the man's face to his shoulders, the knot of his scarf, the birthmark by his lips.

Blondie's right hand moved quickly, steadily, long fingers sliding along Tuco's cock. With his left hand, Blondie started toying with the noose, adjusting it, moving it further up around Tuco's neck. Instinctively, Tuco tried to reach up and push his hand away, only to realize again that he still couldn't move his arms. His heart sped up a little. He wasn't worried, though, not really. Blondie wouldn't hurt him. Blondie was too good. Probably.

And yet, the feeling of the rope scratching against his neck made him shiver. How many times now had he cheated this particular form of death? And how long until it caught up with him? Blondie could decide that; he had that power. Not just now but any time they did their routine. And Tuco just had to trust.

Blondie's rhythm faltered. Stopped.

“What? What is it?” asked Tuco. Blondie said nothing, but seemed to eye the rope speculatively, now trailing down Tuco's back, the end dangling a few inches from the ground. “Keep going,” Tuco insisted, thrusting his hips forward a little. Blondie had better not want him to beg.

Then, with a predatory deliberateness, Blondie reached down, took hold of the end of the rope, and brought it forward through Tuco's legs, pulling it taut. Tuco's eyes went wide as the noose pressed tight around his throat. With a wave of panic, he tucked his chin in a little, taking quick, shallow breaths. He stared up at Blondie in disbelief. He could breathe still, barely. Between his legs, the rope slid forward another fraction of an inch, pushing up behind his balls, just the right amount of pressure to feel good. “ _Christ_ , Blondie!” he rasped, overwhelmed. Blondie resumed jerking him off, a ghost of a smile on his face. Tuco squeezed his eyes shut tight.

He was close, so close. Blondie leaned over and brought his mouth to Tuco's ear. “Careful, now,” he said, in that oddly soft voice of his, threatening and gentle at the same time. “I don't want a mess on my boots.”

That did it. Tuco shuddered and broke. The rope went slack, and he rocked forward, pressing his forehead into Blondie's chest, watching Blondie's hand pull him through the last it.

“Son of a bitch,” he said heavily.

They remained that way for several long seconds, while Tuco's breathing evened out.

Then they both pulled away, Tuco leaning up against the rock behind him, Blondie stepping back a few steps. As it turned out, his boots were perfectly unsoiled. The same could not be said for his hands. Tuco laughed, and would have laughed harder, had he not been so exhausted: the pained look of disgust on Blondie's face was precious. He made a show of scowling when Blondie wiped his hands on Tuco's vest, but, truth be told, he didn't care much. It wasn't exactly clean to begin with, anyway. With a yawn, he leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

At the sound of a match striking a short while later, he opened them again. 

Blondie had taken out his knife, and was turning it over and over in one hand, puffing thoughtfully on a cigar. After a pause, he looked up, and meeting Tuco's gaze, smiled tightly. 

He cut Tuco loose.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing and I wish it got more love, so let me now direct you to some more [Blondie/Tuco things](http://bloncos.tumblr.com/tagged/blonco/chrono) on Tumblr, with the hope that you feel the same way.


End file.
